objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ceruglyphy/(almost) every bad things tyler had done since he became admin
before i begin i just wanna tell you this is not a blog that is made to RANT on someone, this is just me stating the truth and my opinion on the situation. also our dms with infinity is what inspired me to make this blog post. illegal stuff tyler did immaturity and uncooporative before i get down to this, heres a small thing: this happened before he became an admin so please dont cyberbully me :( so a bunch of stuff happened involving a camp tyler made which im not going to details because those were the sad days. just know that both me and tyler all have wrong things. however, since tyler is more popular and has more friends (which unfortunately i cant do anything to get more friends), most people were on tyler's side. he started lying about how i am bad and all that stuff and without a doubt all his friends believed him. the thing they were wrong about is investigating more. and starting from then, tyler had been ignoring me. i tried to settle this down by asking him to get on chat multiple times so we can talk this out, however all my requests have been ignored. this shows how tyler is uncooporative and ignorant as well as being immature the wrong decisions after infinity's bad decisions about making 3 users admin including tyler (fite me infinity), me, pp46 and pikmin and a few other tried telling infinity about how he made such bad decisions. this is where the wiki started going down. recently, we've found out tyler had been blocking a bunch of users with no good reasons and without a warning. this shows how he only care about himself and think of his admin rights as some kind of "thingamajig that helps me get rid of haters", luckily he didnt block me lol. stupe out of all the blocking cases tyler did, stupe's is what pushed the limit, causing the last straw. if you were here long enough then you'd know what happened. basically stupe made something as a joke but tyler thought it was serious and was aimed towards him, again i wont go too much into details. so the results was that tyler blocked stupe indefinitely. however, i quickly noticed this and managed to revert all of tyler's actions (this is after when i became an admin). but unfortunately for me, again, i was outnumbered by tyler's friends who were deceived by his hypocrisy. i was blocked unfairly was one of the actions tyler and his friends had done. all because of tyler's logic that anyone who annoys him are wrong, and also "never judge an admin" (which im pretty sure is only aimed towards him and not anyone else). luckily, justice won and tyler was striped from his rights. eden however, was the first out of the 3 to acknowledge their mistakes and asked to be striped from her rights, this is a honorable mention. the admin elections the admin elections are a result from the incident earlier, made so that only the trusted users would gain rights, and also for infinity to redeem himself, also because of that now there is a lack of admins. tyler entered, but was losing very quickly because, well, apparently people changed about how they think about him, he was hitting rock bottom, nobody was believing him, ignoring people couldnt save him now, he decided he would stick to his wrong decisions and tried to do what he think was RIGHT and delete all contents made by stupe, which was reverted not long after. it was the end for him and he was blocked. but that's not all, one of his friends, alex, decided to stand up for his friend even though everyone know he was punished fairly and also disrespected infinity and everyone who made the right choices in the process, alex has also been demoted and that "tyler's logic" has been terminated. conclusions apparently tyler is behind all of this and that his friendship with everyone caused the entire wiki to almost collapse. luckily there were still people who knows what is right and saved the wiki like in those stories where good always win yeah anyways moral of the story: judge an admin idk Category:Blog posts